Stockade
The Stockade is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-07-09). Hey Nation, some of.... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a detachable shoulder stock, ten Elite Darts and instructions. It requires three AA batteries to operate. The Stockade was released in the US in Fall 2013 as a Walmart exclusive, along with the Elite Spectre REV-5. Basic Nerf (2013-2-6). Elite Stockade to be Walmart Exclusive. basicnerf.wordpress.com. Details It is a semi-automatic flywheel blaster that has a ten dart rotating barrel. The detachable stock can hold an additional ten Elite Darts. Unfortunately , the blaster does not come packaged with the darts for the stock. The Stockade only has one tactical rail, which is located on top of the blaster. The power switch is located on the left side of the blaster, under the battery compartment. Urban Taggers (2012-10-10). Urban Taggers.: Nerf N-Strike Elite Stockade: Refined yet angry. urbantaggers.blogspot.com. The blaster also features a jam door which allows for quick and easy access if a dart jam occurs. The blaster automatically turns off if the jam door is opened. The Stockade has a smaller space between the flywheels, which causes more friction on the darts. This allows darts to shoot further. History The Stockade is a successor to the N-Strike Barricade RV-10. Reloading and firing To reload the Stockade, first turn off the power to the blaster by flipping the power switch/safety lock. Load up to ten darts in the blaster's turret. Turn the blaster back on and pull the trigger to fire. Try to restrict turning on the power switch to only when firing or preparing to fire. This will preserve battery power and playing time. This blaster will not accept Micro Darts due to their dart heads being too big to fit into the flywheels. Trivia * Darts can be loaded in backwards; however, this causes a huge range decrease. * Despite the box showing the Stockade with digital camo, the Stockade does not feature it. * The instruction manuals show the Stockade using Whistler Darts even though it comes with Elite Darts. * This is the first revolver to come packaged with darts that are clip system compatible. * It is the only Elite series blaster to be released in other countries outside the United States first. * The Stockade's shoulder stock is the first detachable stock to feature storage for additional darts. * The Stockade and Stryfe are often compared as they are believed to be successors to the Barricade, the Stockade being an improvement and the Stryfe being based on a clip modification to the Barricade. * A Spectre shoulder stock can be easily pulled off of this blaster without pulling the switch. Gallery Stockade.jpg|The standard edition of the Stockade. Stockadegraytrigger.jpg|The "gray trigger" variant of the Stockade with reduced performance to conform to safety standards in Australia and New Zealand. Stockadestock.png|Stockade Stock. StockadeboxUS.jpg|The Stockade's United States market packaging. Stocbox.jpg|The Stockade's European market packaging. StockadeboxAU.jpg|The Stockade's Australian/New Zealand market packaging. References Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Electronic blasters Category:Revolver-style blasters Category:Semi-automatic blasters Category:Nerf blasters